batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Calculator
History The Calculator began his criminal career by crossing the country and getting into fights with various superheroes. He would then press a button on his special costume that would analyze and record their battle tactics, ensuring he couldn't be beaten again by the hero that just defeated him. He battled and was defeated by the Atom, Black Canary, Green Arrow, The Elongated Man, Batman, and Air Wave. He ended up in prison serving nine consecutive life terms. Calculator escaped from prison and decided to reinvent himself. Having heard how a friend overheard Black Canary talking to herself during a fight and hearing tales about Oracle, the Calculator turned himself into an Oracle for supervillains. Being friends with several villains, he began to get people jobs and soon created a large network of information and connections. He tipped Bolt off about a crate two young hoodlums were selling. Unfortunately, the hoods shot and nearly killed Bolt. He also helped Captain Boomerang reunite with his son, Owen Mercer. He kept an eye on the news surrounding the mysterious death of Sue Dibny and the near death of Jean Loring. When Batman suspected Calculator was responsible, he dodged the Dark Knight. He finally gave Boomerang a job to kill Jack Drake. The job went sour and both Boomerang and Drake were killed. Calculator later claimed the order for the job was made anonymously and he had no idea Drake would be armed. When word of the mindwipes performed by the Justice League of America got out, the Calculator joined the inner circle of the newest Secret Society of Super-Villains. He recruited Mr. Freeze and Fadeaway Man into the group and kept tabs on various activities the Society was involved in. He has kept track of Supergirl since she started her career. He tracked Blue Beetle as the hero investigated the mysterious happenings with his company. Lately, the Calculator tried to solve the mystery of Oracle's identity but eventually gave up. It has been revealed to others that the Lex Luthor who is part of the Society is in fact Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three. Calculator has been seen working with both Alex and the Lex Luthor of mainstream Earth. It is unknown if he just doesn't know both are separate people or if he's playing both sides. In any event, Calculator did have Luthor tested for superhuman powers. The results of those tests are unknown, but whatever they were, Calculator continued to act as one of the inner circle in the Society. When the Society organized a worldwide prison break, he coordinated the whole thing. Eventually, the Society launched a massive assault on Metropolis. The attack was repulsed by an army of superheroes. Calculator later joined Libra's Secret Society of Super-Villains. Libra believed Calculator had betrayed the society and had been helping superheroes to attack Kalibak. But the traitor was actually Lex Luthor. Calculator was hung, yet kept alive, forever protesting his innocence. Luthor and Doctor Sivana then attacked Libra, possibly killing him. Calculator was then freed by Luthor. Calculator briefly returned to extract his revenge on Oracle, but was thwarted by Batgirl and his own daughter, Proxy. Noah is currently comatose as a result of one of his own inventions. Other Appearances * In Batman the Brave and the Bold, the Calculator appears in the episode Night of the Huntress. * In DC Universe Online, Noah Kuttler is a master hacker and a member of the Secret Society of Supervillains. He is presented as a recluse who doesn't let his other villains learn his face or personality while serving as an information provider and consulter for them. * In the CW series Arrow, Noah Kuttler is a middle-aged cyber-criminal played by Tomes Amandes. Is is the estranged absentee father of Donna Smoak, the wife of Green Arrow. He returns to his daughter's life and tries to blackmail recurring character, Roy Harper. * Calculator appears in Batman: Bad Blood where he is presented much more similarly to his Birds of Prey incarnation. He is portrayed as being the intermediary for a dark-web which connects super-villains all over the world and is depicted as wearing a high-tech lens over his right eye. He is killed by Alfred Pennyworth who pushes him into electrified cables alongside the Mad Hatter. * As with many obscure Batman villains, Calculator cameos in the LEGO Batman Movie. His costume here is much more similar to his original silver-age incarnation. * In Justice League Action he is considered to be one of the greatest criminal minds in the world and commits crimes through the use of his high-tech suit. Powers and Abilities *Genius Level Intellect *'Calculator Uniform': Costume equipped with a high-powered computer capable of analyzing an opponent's battle tactics and predict their actions. Projector in the helmet is capable of materializing solid objects from an unknown energy source. Calculator no longer uses this battlesuit and its whereabouts are unknown. Category:Villains Category:Blackgate Prisoners